


Riq IV: Something New

by Hoodoo



Series: The Bar at the End of the Universe [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riq seems to forget his place but is reminded, Sequel, Written by a wonderful person!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Riq has another session with Bartender, who surprises him with something he didn't know he wanted . . . (includes link to another page)Written at my request because I am not as good asPorkChopat this particular scenario.





	Riq IV: Something New

[Riq IV: Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899445)


End file.
